


Unhappy Holidays from the Lost Light

by MinibotDrinks



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinibotDrinks/pseuds/MinibotDrinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One regular day on the Lost Light as Ultra Magnus was doing his usual duties, Rodimus decides to make things more lively on the Lost Light by adapting the human holiday called Christmas. Ultra Magnus is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy Holidays from the Lost Light

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing any type of fan fiction for Transformers so I hope you all enjoy. I've been wanting to do something festive for a while now for the bots and finally posting something up for once.

"And why would we do such a thing?" There was a small sigh of frustration as Ultra Magnus read the data pad that was suddenly thrust into his servos. Great, one more thing added to the never ending stacks of data pads flickering with little alerts, calling for his attention. There was so much that still needed to be done--review, submit and order. And now, their always energetic Captain, Rodimus, burst into his office, blabbering about some special human holiday.

"It would be good for the crew to just relax and have a big party. Humans seem to do it every year and it's very popular. Don't you think we can have a break once in a while? And what better way to do it than celebrate this holiday called 'Christmas'!" the red and gold mech nodded his head, servos on either side of his waist. 

"It would surely brighten everyone's spirits up and give us a chance to liven up the ship, Magnus." 

"Denied." Magnus answered with finality as he handed Rodimus the data pad back that contained the list of all the supplies needed for the party and decorations. What a waste of resources and credits! Before he could reach for the data pad he had been reviewing previously, Rodimus shoved the data pad back into his servos. 

"Oh come on Magnus, it'll do us some good! We've just finished months of getting shot at and chased away, and some of us even almost died! With this Christmas party, everybody will get the chance to calm their circuits down. Besides, you have to admit there's almost been no exciting event that has happened on the ship lately, not counting battles. We'd really appreciate it. Everybody will know that you, Ultra Magnus, actually care for us. So, what do you say?" he said, his face right up in Magnus', grinning and optics gleaming. 

Ultra Magnus stared hard at Rodimus, but truthfully, he was taking into consideration the things that Rodimus had said. It was true, they had been running into little incidents here and there and they usually ended up with injured mechs. 

Oh primus help me. 

He sat back in his chair and covered his face with a servo, muffling his voice as he spoke. 

"Alright alright, the Christmas party is cleared through. I'll make sure the arrangements are met for the par-"

"YES! You guys you hear that? We've got a green light baby!" Rodimus slapped his servos together and ran towards the door of the second commander's office. As it opened up, several mechs fell on the ground in a pile. Clearly they were listening in on the conversation.

Swerve smiled widely and scrambled up from the top of the mech pile and bounded towards Ultra Magnus, who looked like he was already regretting his decision in allowing them to have this party. 

"Here you go Magnus, my request for the bar since I, after all, am holding the celebration in my bar." Swerve said as he placed a data pad on the larger mech's desk. "I'll need it as soon as possible so I can sort everything out, you know. I want to make sure everything is ready." 

Before Ultra Magnus could say anything, Rung appeared beside the minibot holding a data pad of his own. 

"If I may as well? I was charged with table decorations by Rodimus. I've made a list of my own as to what I will need." Rung laid the pad down on top of Swerve's gently and neatly. "I hope it's not too much trouble to ask that it be delivered to me as soon as possible." Rung said with a pleasant ring to his voice. He was happy that Rodimus had remembered him and given him a job in the party.

Sinking a little bit deeper into his chair Ultra Magnus scanned his optics over all the mechs. Of course he'd have already told everyone about the said party before even coming to him... getting them all excited for it. Even more so, Rodimus made sure to give some of them with roles to make sure he'd have their complete support.

"Now if I could just have you sign your name here..." Rodimus approached the blue mech once more. "and then we can get this out of the way. You're the last one."

"What is it?" Ultra Magnus squinted at the mech. There was an uncomfortable knot growing in his tanks--this was already so much more trouble than he had thought. Then again it was Rodimus who pitched the idea. He should have known.

"It's for something called a 'Secret Santa'." Rodimus scrolled to the bottom of the list and waved it at Ultra Magnus. "The humans came up with this game, too. All you have to do is write your names down and once everybody's names are in, you blindly pick a name and you give them a gift. So come on and sign and then we can start picking names."

Magnus squinted even harder. He really should have said no.

"Come now Magnus, the whole crew is just waiting on you! And then we can start drawing names. They have been waiting for almost a whole week now." Rodimus tapped on the screen at the X sign here. Truthfully it wouldn't have mattered if Ultra Magnus had approved of the Christmas party or not. For Rodimus, the party was already a go whether Ultra Magnus approved of it or not. It was just going to be so much easier for him now that Magnus passed the party through.

With much disagreement he finally signed the ridiculous Secret Santa and before he even knew what was happening, Rodimus had pushed his way over to his side and grabbed the microphone on his desk. Flipping the switch on, he turned up the volume, his voice blasting through the speakers all around the Lost Light. 

"Good day my fellow crewmates! The time has come for the drawing of names! You guessed it right, I'm going to send out the names of your Secret Santa to your data pads so please stand by! Oh, and please remember as well that you cannot tell anyone who you got! We don't wanna ruin the surprise! I hope you're all exci--" 

"Rodimus! Stop that at once! The microphone is only to be used for important updates and assemblies!" snapping to his senses Ultra Magnus grabbed the microphone back from Rodimus, reaching to turn it off.

"But it IS important! I'm letting them know that the notice for the Secret Santa drawing is happening right now!" the red and gold mech said, snatching the microphone back. "Okay, I'm sending out the names right now before someone cuts me off again." and with that he hit the button at the bottom of the data pad, which scrambled all the names and sent them to their respective Secret Santas. 

"Happy hunting for gifts and be thoughtful! Rodimus out." he switched the PA system off and handed it back to the sour-looking Ultra Magnus. The captain smiled, "I can't wait to see who you got for Christmas! Well, I have to go and check who I'm getting! No matter who it is they will be the luckiest mech ever! I'm going to get them the GREATEST gift." boasting loudly, he could hear Rodimus' laugh from down the hallway. All the other mechs walked out after their captain, following his lead chattering amongst themselves wondering who they got. 

Back in Ultra Magnus' office, he stared down at his data pad. There was a flashing red, green, and white message that was decorated in lights and a tree covered in tiny colourful balls. He heaved a deep sigh and rolled his optics.  
After all these events, he couldn't get such a bad mech to give a gift to, right? There were hundreds of them on the ship after all. Finally, he decided he would end the wait. He tapped on the offensively festive icon and a short message appeared with a name in big bold letters. His vents stalled and everything in that moment froze still as his optics scanned the words written on it: 

Your secret santa is:

MEGATRON

He really, REALLY, should have said no.


End file.
